


Cannabis

by foreverandlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cannabis, Consensual Underage Sex, Friends to Lovers, Illegal Activities, Larry is a side pairing, M/M, Marijuana, Niall is just there for moral support, OTP 5 friendship, Pining, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandlarry/pseuds/foreverandlarry
Summary: Some say Cannabis is a gateway drug. All Liam has ever seen it do was help people. Zayn is kinda like that, a dark and mysterious addictive thing that could just turn Liam's whole world upside down. Really it's just what Liam needs.





	1. Sublime

**Author's Note:**

> It's been one long time since I have written anything. I really hope you guys enjoy this one. It's something that I had an idea for when I was smoking some weed with my boyfriend. I think it came out pretty good.  
> I do not own One Direction or anything related to them BUT this is my work and plagiarism is a crime. Also this is 100% unbetad

Smoking weed is not something Liam does regularly. In fact, he can count how many times he’s smoked on one hand -Twice-. It’s not that he has anything against it, for fuck’s sake, his own mum smokes quite regularly in fact. It’s just that Liam prefers to stay level headed for the most of the time and being the new kid in Bradford means he wouldn’t even know where to get any anyways. He could get some from his mum, but that’s a whole different thing and would most definitely involve him smoking it with her.

This time, however, is different, this time he’s with Niall Horan. Pretty much the coolest boy in Bradford, Next to Zayn Malik, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson that is. And when one the coolest boys in school ask you if you want to skip you’re shared gym class to smoke a blunt in his car, you are kinda obligated to say yes. So here they are, sitting in Niall’s beat up Volvo. Liam not so slyly scoping out the parking lot to make sure no one is around because the last thing he needs is to get kicked out of BHS for smoking pot with Niall Horan on school grounds.

Niall is busy digging through all the random crap in the back of his car. “Sorry mate, I really should clean out my car once in a while.” He mumbles voice sounds far off in the back seat, with his head under a jacket. Liam laughs lowly “It’s alright mate, much rather be here than in the gym.”  
Niall laughs before letting out a small whoop of success. He crawls back into the driver’s seat, holding out a fat and decently rolled blunt with a large grin. “T’s grape.” He says, holding it out for Liam to smell and look over. Liam nods, at this point in his life he knows, mostly because of his mum, that it doesn’t matter what it’s wrapped in. It matters what’s inside.

The back door on the Volvo opens swiftly, making Liam jump so high he actually hits his head on the roof. He lets out an embarrassing squeak as his eyes meet a pair of dark honey eyes over the seat rest. “Zaynier!” Niall cries happily, passing the blunt to Zayn to light up.  
“Glad you could make it.” Zayn rolls his eyes, placing the blunt between his lips and lighting it with a flick of a lighter. “Yeah, well almost didn’t,” Zayn says in between puffs. Liam is kind of mesmerized, watching him spark up the blunt. The way his plump pink lips wrap around it, but mostly the way he looks down at the end where the flame hits. His eyes going cross, it’s quite cute.

Liam doesn’t hear why Zayn almost didn’t make it. He really only comes back to it when Zayn hands him the blunt first instead of Niall. A small blush creeps to his face as he takes a puff. Liam knows that crushing on one of his new friends is a bad idea. He just can’t help it.  
Zayn is without a doubt the most beautiful person that he has ever seen, let alone had the courage or the opportunity to talk to. So really it’s no wonder that he gets all tongue-tied whenever Zayn comes around.

“Liam mate, are you even listening?” Niall says loudly, cutting through Liam’s thoughts swiftly. Liam grimaces, reaching behind him to scratch his neck awkwardly. “Ah, no. Sorry, what were you saying Ni?” Niall lets out a sigh, shaking his head at Liam. He goes to say something more but is cut off by Zayn.  
He velvet voice cutting through the foggy air in the car. “Ni, you talk too much. Leave the poor kid alone. Let’s get high in peace before Harry and Louis come over and ruin it by making out.” Liam lets out a snort at that, he’s not wrong honestly.

Basically, all Louis and Harry do anymore besides plan parties and pull pranks is make out. You would think that after 10+ years of being best friends and 5 years of being together they would have gotten over the Honeymoon faze but it seems that they are just the perfect combination.  
“Ya not wrong there Zaynie.” Niall says before snatching the blunt from Liam’s fingertips and puffing on it some. Zayn nods, he eyes flashing down to his phone where he proceeds to quickly type something out before shoving it back in his pocket and leaning forwards in his seat.

“So are you guys goin’ to Perrie’s party tonight?” He asks casually, his eyes raking over Liam; who in turn shrugs. “Didn’t even know there was a party mate. Was just gonna stay in, pretend to do maths and watch The Green Lantern.” Liam says, watching as a smile pulls its way across Zayn’s features.  
“I quite like the Green Lantern. Maybe I’ll join you.” Zayn says with a wink, making even more heat rise to Liam’s face at the thought of having Zayn Malik in his room. Alone. “Nah, fook dat mate. We are goin’ partying whether you like it or not.” Niall says before passing the blunt to the Zayn, he blows out a quite impressive cloud of smoke before turning back to Liam.

“I think we all deserve a night out in the town, doncha think so Leeyumo?” He asks but Liam doesn’t respond to busy watching Zayn smoke on the blunt.

xXx

Later on, that day when school is finally out and Liam makes it home in one piece after driving home with Niall and the rest of the group, they dropped him off at his doorstep but only after Louis made him swear up and down that he would go to the party by twisting his nips until Liam was just about screaming.  
When he made it inside, the house was silent. Not unusual for this time of day in the Payne house what with his mum and dad both working down at the factory. Both of his sisters gone away to college until the summer. He quickly sets his bag by the door and heads straight for the fridge. pulling out the largest bowl in the house to make cereal in.

With the bowl in hand, he heads upstairs to his room. Absentmindedly he reflects that the last time he smoked weed, over six months ago when he first moved to Bradford, he wasn’t nearly this hungry last time. Leave it to Niall to have the stuff that gives you the munchies.  
After almost literally inhaling the bowl of cereal, he sets the bowl on his nightstand. Knowing full well that later on when his mum gets home she’s gonna freak at the sight of it. She hates clutter, almost to the point of OCD. Some times it can get out of hand but Liam has found that leaving out one bowl can some times slide by without incident. 

He eyes the clock on his desk, half past 3, Niall had shouted out that he would be returning to get Liam around 5 so really there wasn’t really much time. Especially if he wanted to look good for Zayn. Not that the other boy would even ever notice him. Zayn has much better options and far too good of taste to pick Liam.  
Liam ends up pushing that thought away. He just needs to let Zayn go, if he is ever going to really make friends here he is going to have to not let himself ruin it. Especially not by falling for the most popular boy in school, one of his friends.

He ends up spending way more time on an outfit then he really intended to, in fact, it takes up so much of his time that he only has 10 minutes to try and control his stupid curly hair; because unlike Mr. Perfect-Curly-Haired Styles, curly hair just doesn’t really work for him. Well, that’s at least how he sees it anyway.  
After that nightmare is taken care of he heads downstairs, dark blue pullover in hand. Never can be too sure of the weather, especially around springtime. Once he hits the bottom of the landing its almost home free until his mum spots him. 

“Liam, dear. Come in here for a mo?” She calls from the den, he can already smell the sweet smell of whatever indica hybrid she is smoking on to relax after work. He steps just inside the doorway, flashing a smile over to her and silently praying that Niall is late like normal.  
It’s not that his mum doesn’t like Niall it’s just that he knows they will get stuck here for a while, while his mum and Niall smoke and chat up. His mum and Niall really get a long way to well for just a short visit when they see each other. “You’re dad has to work the night shift tonight so it’s just me and you, Dear. Did you want any dinner?” She asks between puffs, the smoke coiling out from her nose. 

Liam shakes his head, leaning back onto the door frame. “Actually, I’m gonna go out with the lads. There is a party at Perrie’s tonight.” She nods knowingly, absentmindedly trying to hand him her joint like she would his dad. He shakes his head “No thanks mum, I’m probably going to end up being the DD for Niall again.” The good thing about his mum is that she really doesn’t care as long as you do it safely and make it home before 3 a.m. His dad on the other is usually the one to put down the foot.

Always asking if Liam has done his homework first before going out, Liam has a free period most mornings so really any homework not done tonight can always be done tomorrow. Not that Liam has any homework, just because he hangs out with the cool kids doesn’t mean he doesn’t do his homework. In fact, that’s something Louis teases him about but only to have him ask later after everyone has left if Liam will still tutor him in Maths. Of course, Liam always says yes.  
“You know, Lima-bean, you can always say no and have a little fun yourself. You don’t always have to be on the straight and narrow.” Liam rolls his eyes, leave it to his hair-brained mother to suggest that Liam, an underage person, have some fun and drink a little booze. “Alright mum, I’ll give it a thought.” He says half-heartedly. “You do that love and make sure you have a good time.”

Liam’s out the door after calling out an ‘I love you’ before she can ask him anything else or try to give him any more advice. Once he shuts the door he goes to pull out his phone to message Niall when a horn sounds, about scaring the piss out of him.  
There at the end of the drive is Zayn on his motorbike. That’s something that really drew Liam’s attention to Zayn on his first day at BHS, watching the raven-haired boy ride by on that mechanical death trap of his. Every bit as beautiful as he was then as he is now. “Are you gonna get on or you just gonna stand there and stare at me?” Zayn asks, eyebrow raised and Liam blushes.

“I thought Niall was gonna come get me?” He squeaks out, eyeing the bike nervously. He’s never been on a bike before. “Yeah well something came up, so you’re with me now Leeyum.” He says roughly tossing the helmet towards Liam. Liam barely catches it in time. He straps the helmet on, nervously getting on to the bike behind Zayn, his heads fumbling about uselessly.  
“Wh-where’s you’re helmet?” Liam askes and Zayn replies with a laugh and a shake of his head. “You got it, babe; only got one.” He says flicking the kickstand up and starting the bike with a hard kick. “Better hold on tight, gonna take you for a ride.” He says with a smirk, revving the engine high before taking off like a bolt of lightning.

Much to Zayn’s delight, Liam lets out a small shrike. Arms instantly clamping down on Zayn’s middle and his head bearing into his shoulder the faster they go. Zayn must really know what he’s doing as he weaves in and out of traffic with Liam clutching onto his back like his life depends on it, which in truth it kinda feels like it does.  
Sooner then Liam thinks they are pulling up to Perrie’s street, cars already overflowing down the road from lack of parking. They come to a slow as Zayn looks for a spot. “You alright back there babe?” Zayn asks, his head barely turning to look back at Liam. Liam lets out a shudder, sure being on this bike with Zayn is a dream come true but that doesn’t mean that Liam isn’t scared for his life.

Liam lets out a shaky breath and a slight nod of his head from where it is still buried in Zayn’s shoulder. After finally finding a spot Zayn kills the bike, flicking down the stand with practiced ease. Liam still doesn’t let go thou, his hands wound to tight in Zayn’s leather jacket to let go. Zayn’s hands more to cover Liam’s. His thumb caressing Liam’s knuckles softly.  
Slowly the tension in his hands relaxes, finally letting him let go of the poor boy. “First time on a bike?” Zayn asks, his tone only questioning not condescending as Liam would have thought it to be. He nods unable to really voice it out loud, it’ll only make him seem even more uncool as Zayn helps him off of the bike.  
A sly cocky smile slides onto Zayn’s pouty lips, his eyes glowing as he dips his head down to Liam’s ear and says in a husky voice. “So I took your virginity?” A full head to toe blush blooms onto Liam’s skin at his words. Zayn is already in close and to have him say those words practically inches away from Liam’s lips is almost enough to have him collapse.

“Malik took your virginity?” A loud voice practically yells at them, causing Liam to jump back almost knocking Zayn’s bike over in the process. His head snaps over to fined Louis of all people, of course, always Louis. “Not like that!” Liam practically screams out before his head can connect with his mouth. “Really? Cause it sounds like Zayn took your V-card Leeyumo.” Harry says from out of nowhere and of course, Harry is with Louis. They are a package deal after all.  
Zayn rolls his eyes as he steps up to pull his helmet off of Liam’s head and places it on his bike for later. “Like I’d really let you donuts know if we had done that.” Louis rolls his eyes at that as Harry lets out a laugh. Liam breathes a sigh of relief. The last thing he needs is for his friends to think that he is fucking his other friend, not that it would be a bad thing to be fucking Zayn Malik.  
“Come on Lads, if we don’t head in now Horan will drink all the good beer before we get the chance to!” 

xXx

Later on in the evening after Harry had lost the coin toss to Liam, he’s about 4 fruity drinks in and having a smashing time dancing his heart out with ABBA with Louis when he spots Zayn in the corner watching. He’s hardly seen the other boy tonight, not since they had arrived and went separate ways at the door. Niall catching sight of them and forcing Harry and Liam to a coin toss for the DD spot, claiming that he was already 5 shots in. It showed too when he swore up and down that the Pennie in his pocket had been a Quarter when he had arrived.

By the time that was finished with, Liam looked around to realize the Zayn was gone. Liam is out a breath, which he expresses to Louis in a soft yell before leaving the make-shift dance floor for the kitchen. Once he’s in there he beelines for the fridge, practically downing a whole water bottle in one go.  
Its when he is throwing the empty bottle away that Zayn approaches him, placing a light hand on his back. “Having a good time?” He askes, breath hot on Liam’s ear, Liam takes a deep breath before answering, “Yeah, a lot more fun parties here than in Wolverhampton.” Zayn nods before taking a small step back, his hand going up to the nape of his neck to scratch idly. 

“You wanna come out back and smoke a joint?” He asks casually to Liam, which has Liam nodding enthusiastically. He’s already pretty fucked up but he’s not about to pass up smoking alone with Zayn. Zayn leads the way out back through the sliding glass doorway, Liam trailing closely behind. They’ve never done this before, smoke alone that is. There always seemed to be someone there with them.  
Zayn leads them past the pool and into the pool house, holding the door open for Liam to enter first. With a soft “Thank you” He shuffles in towards the back so Zayn has room to enter as well, once full inside he turns back to face Zayn. Slyly Zayn pulls out the joint from behind his ear, flicking the lighter with ease. The joint sparks up easily, Zayn inhaling the smoke lovingly before he passes it over to Liam who in turn takes a small puff, blowing it out at the same time as Zayn.  
They smoke on the joint in silence for a few moments before Zayn speaks up, his voice cutting through the silence sharply. “Did you want to shotgun? Get the best hits that way.” Liam knows for a fact that that is not the best way to get a hit but he would never say no to having Zayn’s mouth almost on his so he nods, trying his hardest to hind his blush. 

Zayn takes the longest pull off of the joint Liam has ever seen. His lung capacity far surpassing Liam’s own. Liam watches with interest as Zayn carefully sets the joint down and beckons Liam closer to him. Liam takes the small half step into Zayn’s arms. Finding it very hard not to get dizzy and fuzzy being this close to the most handsome boy in the world.  
With a tender hand, Zayn cups Liam’s cheek, the smoke slightly leaking out of his nose as he leans forward, lips just hovering over Liam’s. For a second Liam forgets to breathe. Being this close is crazy. Zayn taps against his cheek softly, reminding him to open his mouth for the smoke.  
Taking a deep breath in as Zayn breathes the smoke out into Liam’s mouth. It’s sorta ironic the way that time slows down for Liam, the smoke head tightly in his lungs as Zayn comes forward to close the centimeter of space held between their lips. He’s never felt this kind of burn in his lungs before.

Kissing Zayn is nothing like he thought it would be. It’s so much more, the way his plum soft lips mold almost perfectly with Liam’s own, most likely chapped lips. Maybe is from the lack of Oxygen but he is seeing stars. A soft sigh slips from Zayn’s lips, his tongue poking out light to like Liam’s lower lip, asking for permission.  
It’s a relief to finally breathe out the smoke cooling in his lungs but once Zayn’s tongue is successfully inside of Liam’s smokey mouth it's like he can’t breathe all over again. When he would daydream inside of his room at night before bed he always pictured kissing Zayn.  
When he pictured kissing him though he had no idea that Zayn had a tongue ring. The feeling of the oddly warm metal had Liam’s legs shaking, his hands not only reaching out for balance but just touch him outright. He is without a doubt certain that he has never tasted something this good before.

Zayn’s hands have gone up to Liam’s curls his fingers raking through them, almost pulling in a way that has Liam gasping. It’s like Liam is on autopilot, his hands practically roaming all over Zayn’s body. His hands pushing up Zayn’s shirt to touch his back as he pulls them impossibly tighter together.  
The sound of a loud shriek has them jumping apart like oil and water. “Zayn, I thought you said you didn’t take Liam’s V-card?” Harry asks from the doorway where he stands behind Louis, who for some reason has his eyes covered. Things were just beginning to get really good and honestly, that’s when Liam should have known something was going to go wrong. Zayn gives a classic eye roll, his eyes narrowing before he says. 

“Just what do you think I was trying to do before you dolts showed up?” That has Liam blushing head to toe. Does Zayn want to have sex with him? Harry lets out a small laugh before pulling at Louis' arm. “Come on Lou, we can always go do it in the car.” Louis gives a soft nod, his hand still covering his eyes. “Lead the way, H.”  
And it’s just like that that they are alone again. The silence beginning to seep in like water. Liam lets out a small awkward cough before stepping around Zayn towards the door. “Uh well, I should probably go..” He says taking one more tentative step as he waits for Zayn to reply.

“Listen, Liam, before you go, I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have kissed you without your permission and that was wrong of me.” That has Liam coming to a full stop and turning around to face the other boy. “No, it’s okay.” He says quickly “I uhm.. I really liked it actually.”  
Something comes over Zayn, a grin coming to his lips. He reaches out to pull Liam to him. “So are you saying you wouldn’t mind if I did it again?” “I’d like that a lot actually.” That’s all it really takes before they are kissing again. Zayn’s tongue already pushing its way into Liam’s mouth, not that Liam minds at all.  
Somehow Liam’s hands end up cupping Zayn’s very nice ass, his fingers massaging again the denim of Zayn’s jeans. It’s when Liam feels a tug of absolute pleasure from where Zayn has lightly pulled on one of Liam’s curls that he realizes that Zayn has his hands in his hair again.

“Do you really like my hair?” Liam asks in a breathy voice, loving the way Zayn whines ever so slightly at their lips no longer touching. He lets out a very enthusiastic nod, “It’s so soft and curly. I love it.” He says before he pulls their mouths back together. The loud ringing of Liam’s phone is what ruins their very handsy and passionate moment for the second time.  
It’s Niall. Liam almost doesn’t answer, just wants to silence the call and continue kissing the man of his dreams. But he doesn’t instead he gives Zayn an apologetic smile before answering. “Hello?” He says but instead of a reply he gets what sounds like water. “Niall? Are you calling me from the bathroom again?” He asks doing his best to really listen to the phone instead of watch Zayn.

Zayn has his eyes on him, almost like a lion would it's pray. Nothing but dark eyes and puffy lips. “PPPAAAYYNNOOO!!” Is what he finally hears from his phone, so loud that has Zayn sending over a frown before plucking the joint from the ground. “I am fuuucckkked up mate. I think I need to go home.” Niall says between hiccups and the sounds of him drinking something quickly. “Well do you think you can meet me at the car then?” Liam asks, his eyes trained on Zayn as he lights the joint again. His lips wrapping around the end very suggestively. “Sure, sure.” That’s all Liam hears before he is hanging up the phone and taking the joint out of Zayn’s fingers.

He presses a small kiss to the other boy's cheek, almost laughing when Zayn turns his head quickly to catch Liam’s lips instead. They kiss for a moment longer, the joint almost going out between them once more. Liam is the first to pull back, smoking on the joint until the ember at the end comes back to life. “Niall is smashed and wants to go home.” He says, passing the joint back to Zayn who gives a nod before taking a long puff.  
“Can’t say I’m not surprised. I suppose I’ll go find Louis and Harry then.” Liam’s mouth twist with the want to tell him that they should just stay here. Kiss a little more and finish the joint. Liam makes a move to turn around for the door before he is stopped by Zayn pulling at his hand.  
“This isn’t over.” He says softly, his eyes meeting Liam’s. “I don’t think I can ever go back to not kissing you.” A large smile pulls itself onto Liam’s face as he moves to intertwine their fingers together. “You have no idea how glad I am to hear that.”


	2. BeFoUr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take some time to thank everyone who commented and encouraged me to continue. I really hope you like this chapter.

Truth be told,  Liam doesn’t really remember how he got home and into his bed with only his boxers on. Liam never sleeps in just his boxers. All he really remembers is the sound of Zayn’s voice, whispering his name.  Surprisingly his head isn’t pounding as much as he thought it would, Louis did talk him into doing a Keg stand because he couldn’t get Harry to do it with him. 

 

Leaning back into bed after almost having a panic attack from not finding his phone, It was under his pillow, he opens it up to find several missed messages. Some from Niall, all of them in Irish, most likely drunk texting everyone in his contacts. Two from Harry thanking him for having fun with Louis while he couldn’t. The one that really gets Liam’s head swirling is the one from Zayn.

 

**_I had a really great night last night xxx Z_ **

 

Liam lets out a low laugh as some of it really comes back to him. The pool house, the way Zayn’s fingers felt in his hair. Especially the way Zayn’s mouth tasted and felt against his own. Before he even realizes what he is doing he is starting to reply to Zayn, fingers absentmindedly tracing over his lips as he thumbs out a reply. 

 

**_I did too but to be honest, I only remember a few parts :/ L_ **

 

He hits send before he can back out and spend another agonizing 10 minutes trying to think of something else to say. Liam crawls out of bed, looking down at the clothes he wore last night, piled on to his bedroom floor at the end of his bed. His shoes are there too. Liam must have been more messed up then he thought. It's a standing rule in this house to take off your shoes at the door. 

 

He stretches idly, doing everything in his power to not double text Zayn. So instead he heads for the bathroom, shutting his bedroom door behind him when he makes it out into the hallway. The house already smells slightly of weed, meaning his mum is up and running. Mostly likely sm0king on Sativa to really get going.

 

He’s right in the middle of brushing his teeth before getting into the shower when Zayn texts back.

 

**_I could always come by and refresh your memory Z_ **

Liam basically chokes. Leave it to Zayn to sound so naughty even over text. Liam spends another five minutes typing and retyping his reply before he finally settles on one.

 

**_I think that would be very helpfully. Come over in 20? L_ **

 

Liam doesn’t wait for a reply before jumping into the shower. The hot spray doing nothing to soothe the wild thoughts racing through his mind. Zayn isn’t really a player, well honestly from what Liam has heard from Harry when he’s drunk is that, is that he has only been in one relationship before. It lasted for two years and ended the week before Liam transferred from Wolverhampton. 

 

He’s just finishing washing his body and hair when he hears his phone go off loudly over the spray of the shower. Zayn. It literally takes everything in him not to just jump out of the shower and run over to his phone to read what was sent. So instead he waits. Doesn’t want to seem overly excited and push Zayn away all because he wants to talk to the boy 24/7 365.

 

After a few minutes, he gets out. Towel wrapped firmly around his waist, he finally picks up his phone and reads the message sent from Zayn.

 

**_Meet me outside. Want to show you something. xZ_ **

 

That text alone has Liam’s whole body vibrating on high. What could he have to show him that Liam hasn’t already seen with the other boys? Phone in hand he heads back to his room, dropping the towel in front of his window without care. He dresses quickly knowing full well that he’ll most likely have to spend at least two minutes talking to his mum before leaving.

 

Something that Liam noticed at a young age is that his mum really is a talker once she gets her morning bowl in her. Really Liam doesn’t even remember the first time he saw his mum smoke weed. He knows full well that his mum has been smoking for longer then Liam has been on this Earth. 

 

After dressing, Liam runs a brush through his hair, cursing the way it seems to curl even more at the ends. Why did he have to be the only one to get the curly haired gen? No one else in his family has curly hair. Just Liam. Once he’s mildly satisfied with his hair he heads downstairs. The smell of weed hanging heavy in the air, the smoke already drifting it's way up the stairs as Liam steps foot on the landing. 

 

“Mum?” He calls, heading toward the den where she usually does her smoking. The smell of weed getting stronger the closer he gets. The sound of someone else's laugh is what has him stopping in his tracks before he even has reached the door. “In the den Li.” His mum calls back, the sound of the bong cutting her off. Liam pokes his head around the corner, his eyes instantly landing on Zayn.

 

Who is conveniently sat right next to Liam’s mum, his leather jacket and raven colored hair standing out again the retro 80’s theme that his mum refuses to have changed in the den. “Your friend was waiting outside when I went to check the mail, so I invited him in.” She says with a shrug, politely passing the bong to Zayn, who in turn thanks her before flicking the lighter and taking a long pull off of it.

 

“Zayn here tells me that he’s friends with Niall as well. He is such a sweet boy isn't he Zayn?” She says, her words making Zayn cough lightly. “Well Karen, all I can say is that you have no idea how much of a pain in the ass Niall really is.” Liam catches himself nodding along with Zayn. Niall really his a big pain in the ass sometimes, but he is a great friend. “Oh I’m sure he is but I still do love him.” She says with a laugh, scooting over on the couch and patting the stop where she just sat for Liam to sit down. “Oh Mum we really should be going, Zayn said there was something he wanted to show me.” He says, giving Zayn a pointed look which has Zayn laughing lightly. “Coarse,” Zayn says, standing up and turning to face Liam’s mum.

 

“It was really nice to meet you, Karen, thanks for burning one with me while I waited for Liam here.” Karen nods, her eyes dancing happily between the two of them. “Any friend of Liam’s is always welcome here. Please come back soon. In Fact, why don't you come back for dinner?” She asks, setting the bong down by the couch before standing up. Her hands reaching out for Zayn’s which he obliges too instantly, their hands clasped together for a moment before she lets go. 

 

“I’m making Liam’s favorite, Beef Stroganoff.” She says proudly, smiling as Liam grins at her. “I wouldn’t want to impose,” Zayn says, his eyes flashing over to Liam’s almost like he wants Liam to agree but instead Liam is shaking his head. “No, you wouldn’t be imposing at all Z,” Liam says softly, really hoping that Zayn just says yes.

 

Zayn is quiet for a moment, his eyes never leaving Liam’s before he says “Beef Stroganoff is my  favorite meal as well.” Liam’s mum smiles brightly, her hands clapping together happily. “Great then it's settled! Be back around five that’s when it’ll be done.” With that said and done, she is ushering them out the front door, calling out a “Have a good time, boys!” Before she is slamming the door.

 

Liam turns to face Zayn again. “I’m really sorry about that, she can be quite pushy when she wants something,” Liam says, a small chuckle coming out at the thought of his mum and her sometimes overbearingness. Zayn shakes his head, a small smile coming to his lips. “It’s alright. She is a really nice woman.” He says before starting down the stairs towards where his bike his parked by the mailbox. Liam follows behind quickly, doing his best to not watch Zayn’s ass as he walks down the steps.

 

Once Liam has the helmet on and is straddling the bike behind Zayn he finally gets up the nerve to ask Zayn where they are going. Instead of answering Zayn just kicks the bike to life, revving on the engine some before he is pulling out of Liam’s street like a bat out of hell. Liam clinging to his back as if his life depends on it once again. 

 

xXx

 

It’s a twenty minute trip to the place that Zayn is taking Liam, most of it is spent in collective silence. Neither boy really minding the silence though, the sound of the bikes roar the only sound they can hear. After a while, Zayn pulls the bike to a stop and that’s when Liam really sees just where Zayn has taken him. It’s a lake, one that Liam can honestly say he has never been to before.

Looking around Liam is mesmerized by the beauty that surrounds them. “It’s beautiful here.” He says, his voice truly betraying just how in awe he really is. “My baba used to take me here when I was little,” Zayn says, his hands stuffing themselves into his pockets as his kicks a rock around on the ground. “That’s really cool,” Liam says, “Does he still come here with you?” He asks, finding it hard to really absorb all the beauty that surrounds them on all sides.

 

Things get quiet after that, almost uncomfortably so. Liam opens his mouth the take it back, to ask for forgiveness from the other boy but instead, he is met with Zayn’s own voice finally filling the air around them. “Uh, no. He doesn’t really get out much anymore.” Is all that is said before the silence swallows them up again. Liam gives a small nod before he is reaching his hand out to pull on Zayn’s jacket sleeve. “Do you want to go down to the water?”

 

Just that question alone has Zayn taking a step back, his head shaking no ever so slightly. “Uh, I’m good but you can go.” He says softly, his lower lip getting caught between his teeth as he watches Liam nod and takes the short twenty steps towards the water's edge. “You know, back in Wolverhampton I was on the swim team,” Liam says absentmindedly, reaching down to run a hand through the cool water. With Summertime fast approaching the water is warming up nicely.  

 

“I don’t know how to swim,” Zayn admits shyly, which is something Liam has never seen before. Zayn being shy is a whole new thing for Liam. The boy who is usually so confident and proud, sunken back into himself as he watches the waves rush towards the sandy beach in front of them. “Really?” Liam asks, his eyes flickering up to meet Zayn’s, who in turn gives a soft nod.

 

“I could teach you if that’s something you would be interested in.” He says, leaving the water's edge to come and stand next to Zayn. “I don’t know.. Maybe... I’ll have to think about it.” Zayn says, his eyes never really leaving the water. “So why did you bring me out here?” Liam asks softly, leaning back slightly on the seat of Zayn’s bike. Zayn gives a noncommittal shrug, his gaze flickering over to Liam. “Not really sure,” He says, hands finally coming out of their pockets to rest on Liam’s own hands. 

 

They watch each other for a moment, eyes dancing back and forth. “Just seemed like a good place to take you.” He finally admits, a small twinge of red finding its way to his cheeks. Liam smiles, one of his hands flipping over to intertwine their fingers together. Zayn watches their hands together for a moment before he takes a shuddery breath. “I’ve only done this once before Liam and it didn't work out well at all.” He says the honesty behind his words hitting Liam in the gut like a punch and all he can do it nod as Zayn continues on.

 

“The last person I was with wasn’t someone I should have trusted and I had to learn that lesson with time, in learning that lesson I told myself that I would never again let someone get that close to me but in all honesty Liam, the moment I saw you walking down that hall at school it was like that whole plan flew out the window.” Zayn’s eyes are downcast as he continues,

 

“It took everything in me to not just go right up to you in the hall and practically get down on my knees and ask you to basically marry me.” He says with a small laugh, his eyes finally coming up to meet Liam’s. “Is it cheesy to say that even though we haven’t known each other for very long or even really defined our relationship yet, that I think you are the most amazing person to ever walk this Earth Liam Payne and I would really love it if you would agree to be my boyfriend.”

 

At first, Liam says nothing because he is so shocked it's like his brain can’t form any real words. Well, he can they just won't come out of his stunned mouth that is. They stand there in silence for a moment, Liam unable to speak and Zayn just staring at him. Waiting. For something, anything really. After a few minutes pass, Zayn finally pulls his hand away. The evidence of hurt crossing over his face like a cloud going over the sun.

 

“You’re silence speaks volumes.” He says before turning away from Liam, his head bent towards the ground, hiding his face from Liam’s own. “No!” Liam says all too quickly, the first real word spoken from his lips. “I just-I just don’t know how to respond.” He says truthfully, his hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck awkwardly. “Just say what you feel Liam,” Zayn says with a huff, still facing away from Liam almost like he is unable to turn and face the other boy.

 

Liam pauses for a moment, his eyes tracing over the outline of Zayn’s back before he goes to speak again. “I’d love to be your boyfriend.” Finally, Zayn turns around, his eyes still unable to meet Liam’s. “I just don't want to rush anything that you feel that you’re not ready for, ya’ know?” He says, taking the small step forward to close the space between them. His hands coming up to grip onto Zayn’s biceps. This is the first time Liam has really noticed just how well built Zayn is. He’s never seen him without a shirt but from just the feel of him, Liam can tell his ripped.

 

Zayn’s loud and unapologetic laugh is what really snaps Liam back into the present or he’s pretty certain that he would have just stayed glued to Zayn’s biceps. “I’m not afraid of rushing into anything, Liam. You sure are dense you know that?” He says with a shake of his head. “Did you really believe me when I said that Niall was busy and couldn’t come to get you last night? I told Niall not to bother picking you up because I was going to get you and take you to the party, I saw you dancing with Lou so I knew he wasn’t very far and I’m sure he would have loved to smoke a joint with us but instead I straight up bypassed him just to smoke alone with you.” 

 

Suddenly it's like everything clicks for Liam. Zayn really does like him. Like him enough to do all those things and to take him somewhere that clearly holds memories for him. Liam really is kind of an idiot. “Oh.” Is all he can make out before Zayn is kissing him, his hands coming up to tangle themselves in Liam’s curls. The way that Zayn is kissing him has his head spinning, their lips moving in perfect unison. It takes everything inside of Liam to not start moaning as Zayn begins licking into his mouth.

 

What really gets him is when Zayn bites down on his lower lip, sucking on it softly. Liam can’t help it when a low moan escapes out, his eyes pretty much rolling into the back of his head. Zayn is the one who pulls away, Liam chasing after his lips with a breathy sigh. “I know I said I wasn’t rushing anything and that's why when I say this know that I say it out of love. I think we should really hold off on the more physical aspect of our relationship.” Zayn says softly and honestly it takes a second for Liam to realize that he means sex. 

 

Just the thought of that has Liam blushing head to toe, his ears burning hotly. “Ye-yeah okay, that’s fine.” He stutters out, almost relieved while also being slightly disappointed. “It’s not that I don’t want to have sex with you because believe me I  _ really _ do. It’s just that going all in is what sorta ruined my last relationship..” Liam nods understandingly. “I’m willing to wait for you.” He says truthfully another red hot blush crossing his face as he says. “I’ve waited this long, I’m sure I can wait a little while longer.”

 

Things get quiet again for a moment, both of them just enjoying each other's company, watching the sun slowly drift down towards the horizon. “I always knew you were a virgin.” Liam lets out a squeak at that, his head almost snapping off at how fast he whips his head around to look at Zayn. “You know, sometimes you can be a right jerk.” He says, landing a small punch to the other boy's arm. Zayn laughs lowly, a smirk crossing his lips as he says, “It’s okay baby, I promise to take it easy on you the  _ first _ time.”

  
  


Liam’s heart stops for a second before he is shaking his head at Zayn. “You can’t say all that stuff about waiting to wait then go and say something like that.” Zayn shrugs at him, the smirk still in place on his lips. “Come on, let’s go back. I don’t want to miss any of Karen's beef stroganoff.”

 

xXx

 

Dinner with Zayn and his family is great, not only does Liam’s mum like him but his dad warmed up to him quickly as well, Zayn really does have a way of charming people. After dinner he and Zayn offer to do the cleaning up, Liam’s mum practically singing Zayn’s praise as she ushers Liam’s dad into the den to have an after dinner bowl. Once they are alone Liam turns to Zayn, a small smile on his lips.

 

“I think that went really well.” He says, starting to clear off the table as Zayn wipes down. “My dad doesn’t usually talk that much during dinner when guest are over so it's plain to see that you really charmed him.” He says with a chuckle, going over to start washing the dishes. “It’s really not that hard when you have such a likable father like you’re own,” Zayn says with a shrug coming up to help rinse and dry the dishes. 

 

They fall into a comfortable silence, the monotony that is dishes the only nose between them. Once that is done, Liam offers to show Zayn his room, wanting to show him his collection of Batman comics in his closet that he just knows Zayn will appreciate just as much as he does. Once they are in his room he goes straight for his closet, pulling out the large trunk of comics with a large smile. “These are probably my most prized possessions.” He says and he pulls them out with care to show Zayn. Who, bless his heart, handles them with care as he looks through them with wide eyes. “This is so cool Liam!” He says enthusiastically, his eyes roaming all over the comics. “I have been collecting since I was six.” He says, “This is ten years worth of comics.” He says with a laugh, his eyes never leaving Zayn as he watches look through the comics. 

 

“Liam, you do realize that this is probably thousands of dollars worth of comics?” Zayn asks, his eyes finally coming up to meet Liam’s. Liam nods, his voice full of pride as he says, “Three thousand four hundred to be more specific.” Liam swears he sees Zayn’s eyes almost pop out of his head at the mention of that number. 

 

“Jesus Christ, Liam and you keep this shit in your closet?” He asks, his voice rising in pitch on every word spoken. Liam cringes slightly at that, “Yeah... I know. Probably not the wisest decision.” He says truthfully and that has Zayn shaking his head as he flips through the comics. “You know, I always wanted to collect comics like this.” Zayn says truthfully, “Coarse never had the money to really do that..”

 

Hearing those words has Liam’s heart dropping, this isn’t why Liam was showing him his comics. He never wanted to make Zayn feel bad for not having much money. “I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have shown you these.” He says, beginning to put the comics away, feeling slightly ashamed of himself. Zayn places a hand on Liam’s, stopping it from picking up another comic before saying, “It’s alright. I came to terms with having no money ages ago.” A small smile crosses his lips before he stands up, offering a hand to help Liam up.

 

“Come walk me to my bike.” He says, pulling Liam out the door and down the stairs. They stop by the den so that Zayn can tell Liam’s parents goodbye and thank them for letting him stay for dinner for the millionth time tonight. Once they are outside by Zayn’s bike, it’s Liam’s turn to be the brave one as he leans in to kiss Zayn on the lips softly. “I had a really good time with you today and I’m really glad that you stayed for dinner.” He says, tucking a stray curl away behind his ear. Zayn smiles down at Liam, his hand reaching out for Liam’s. 

 

“I had a really great time too Liam, I really hope that we can do this again sometime.” He kisses Liam one more time before climbing onto the back of his bike and putting his helmet on. Much to Liam’s amusement Zayn blows him a flirty kiss before kick-starting his bike and slowly back out the drive. Liam watches him go until he is completely gone. Already wishing that he would come back.

 

Once Liam heads back inside he is, of course, called to the den to speak with his parents. Plopping down on the couch next to his dad with a small sigh is what really gets their attention. “So Zayn is a very nice boy.” His mum starts off with, his dad nodding his head in agreement. “I hope to see much more of the lad.” His dad says, bending down to pick up the bong. Liam rolls his eyes, leave it to his parents to be so casual about everything.

 

It’s later on that evening when Liam is laying down in bed after finishing up his homework for tomorrow when what Zayn said earlier really hits him.

_ “It’s okay baby, I promise to take it easy on you the  _ **_first_ ** _ time.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Thoughts? Kinky suggestions? *eyebrow wiggle* Chapter Title: BeFoUr - ZAYN


	3. So I guess I smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, writing this hasn't been easy. Like I see it, I see the plot but it just doesn't wanna come out.  
> In truth, this book can probably only go 3 maybe 4 chapters more but get it while you can.

Monday morning is nothing but nerves for Liam, his mind racing with what ifs and so much more. His mind is so preoccupied with these thoughts that he almost doesn’t hear his mum speaking to him, only realizing that she has been speaking when she stared at him to reply. “I’m sorry mum what did you say?” He asks, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks. She cocks her head at him, questions already forming in her eyes.

“What's wrong with you today Liam? You’re very spacey and kinda jumpy.” She says, her eyes never leaving him as she watches him shove the rest of his books into his bag. He shrugs noncommital, his eyes having a hard time meeting hers. “Is this about Zayn?” She asks before he could reply to her earlier questions. His mouth twists up, is he really that easy to read? Liam lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding it.

“Yeah, sorta,” He says, flinging the backpack over his shoulder in one fluid motion. “I don’t really know if you noticed or not but I like him a lot,” Liam admits, his hand coming up to scratch awkwardly at his neck. His sexuality is not something he really ever thought to share with his parents, having already known -thanks to Nic and her girlfriend- that they wouldn’t really care one way or the other. His mum nods understandingly, her hand coming up to pat Liam’s shoulder.

“Well, whatever it is, just know that it’ll get better. Everything always works out in the end, whether it be for better or worse.” She says before she is pulling him into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head as she lets go. “Now get outta here before your late for school.” She says, showing him out of the kitchen with her hand. “Thanks, mum, you always know what to say.” He says, giving her a smile before heading out the door and into the sunshine.

xXx

Liam doesn’t see Zayn before school or between classes and really no one says anything to Liam about the party so either Louis actually kept his mouth shut for once or just no one cared. He’s in biology, the last class lunch that Liam really starts to worry about where Zayn is. This is their only shared class but Zayn usually meets him by the door so that they can both walk to their table together.

He’s biting hard on his lip when the class comes to an end and there is still no sign of Zayn. He’s picking up all of his papers off of his desk when Ms. Timesdeal comes to stand next to him. “You don’t by chance know what happened to Mr. Malik today to do you, Mr. Payne?” She asks, leaning lightly against his desk. It’s no secret that Ms. Timesdeal has a bit of a thing for Zayn, always trying to keep the other boy back after class for ‘private study’, something that Zayn had admitted to being wholly disgusted by to the lads and himself in confidence either that year.

Liam does his bed to hide his distaste before answering. “Actually, I don’t Ms. Maybe he is out with a bug.” She rolls her eyes, still watching him with her narrowed eyes. “Well, you be sure to tell him that I am in urgent need to his assistance.” She purrs, one of her well-manicured hands coming up to try and caress Liam’s arm. He quickly steps back, narrowly avoiding her touch. “Sure thing.” He says before hightailing it out of there.

He’s halfway down the hall before he slows down from his power walk. He’s turning the corner towards the lunch room when someone pulls him by his shirt into the supply closet. The door shutting right in his face, cutting off all light inside the small room. He can feel the person behind him breathing and that alone has him sweating. “Look, whoever you are, you can’t just go around pulling random people into closets!” He practically shrieks, his eyes still adjusting to the dark.

“T’s not random,” A voice says, “It was planned.” Liam lets out a sigh of relief. Zayn. “Where have to been today!” Liam says, reaching out for the other boy. Zayn gives a smile, his own hands reaching out for Liam as well. “Was just bumming around.” He says with a shrug, pulling Liam into his arms. Liam, of course, buried his head into Zayn’s shoulder. He catches himself deeply inhaling Zayn’s scent before he can really stop himself.

“Come with me somewhere?” Zayn mumbles into his hair, pressing soft kisses against his scalp. Liam pulls back slightly, looking up to meet Zayn’s eyes. “Like skip school?” He asks nervously, skipping one class to smoke some once in a while was alright but skipping the rest of the day was kind of pushing it for Liam. Zayn shrugs, reaching up to brush Liam’s curls back softly. “Just the last three classes.” He says, brown eyes meeting Liam’s own. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I’d never make you do something you didn’t want to do.”

That has Liam smiling slightly, he knows that but it's nice to actually hear Zayn say it. Liam shrugs, leaning his head back on Zayn’s chest with a small sigh. “Well I guess as long as we don’t make a habit of it, this time would be alright.” That has Zayn pulling back and full on grinning down at him. He lets out a low whistle “Who would have thought I could Liam Payne to skip the rest of school just by asking nicely?” He says almost in disbelief, that has Liam rolling his eyes.

“Yeah well if we get caught I’m blaming you,” Liam says before completely pulling away from Zayn’s arms. A rebellious smirk makes its way across Zayn's lips. “We won't get caught, trust me.” With that, they are leaving the safety of the closet and heading out into the bright silent hallway. Zayn takes a tight hold of Liam’s hand, pulling him down the hall in the opposite direction of the lunchroom. They make it out into the parking lot without so much as a sighting of another person. Liam can actually see Zayn’s bike from where it is parked in the back of the parking lot when they see the school rent-a-cop making his rounds.

They come to a full stop, hiding down behind a random mini cooper as the cop passes by. Once the cop is out of sight they make their dash towards the bike, Zayn handing Liam the helmet before motioning for Liam to get on the back. Once he is seated Zayn starts to back the bike up, keeping the engine silent as they make their way out of the parking lot.

Once they are half a block away from the school Zayn kicks the bike to life, taking off like a bullet as per usual. It’s not until they are passed downtown that Liam realizes that they are headed towards the seedy part of town. The part of town that is always featured on the new because of some gang-related violence incident. Liam stays silent, choosing to watch his surroundings instead of ask questions just yet.

They pull up outside of an apartment complex, Zayn coasting them into a front parking spot. Finally, Liam gets up the nerve to ask questions. “So what are we doing here?” He asks, looking up and down the street. He catches sight of a woman who quickly ducks behind a building father down when she realizes that Liam has seen her. “This is where I live,” Zayn says, taking Liam's hand as he leads them away from the bike and up the steps into the building.

Liam takes a quick look around the lobby, catching sight of the name Malik on one of the mailboxes in the corner before Zayn is towing him into the stairwell and up the stairs. “Sorry, don’t got a lift.” He says, looking back at Liam to make sure he’s okay. Liam lets out a laugh, doing his best to keep of with the taller boy. “Well, I guess this makes up for skipping gym huh?” He jokes as they round up another flight of stairs.

After what feels like four more floors they finally exit the stairwell. Zayn leading the way down the hall to the last door. He takes out a batman key, which has Liam grinning, to unlock the door. He holds it open for Liam, allowing him to enter first before closing the door behind them. He sets the key on an end table by the door, slipping off his shoes before heading down the hall without a word. Liam follows suit, taking off his own shoes and following him down the hall.

The end of the hall comes to way is a living room, a couch and a small TV on a stand. There are books piled by the left side of the couch, almost towering over the armrest. Other than that there really isn’t much else. “This is the living room,” Zayn says before pointing towards an open arch “Kitchen and my room is passed that.” He says with a shrug, they stand there for a moment. Liam just taking it in while Zayn watches, his lower lip almost biting in half from worry.

“It’s really nice,” Liam says honestly, moving to have a seat on the couch. Zayn lets out a small laugh, “Sure if you like poverty.” He says with a roll of his eyes before he is plopping down on the couch next to Liam. “Is this what you wanted to show me?” Liam asks, cuddling up to Zayn’s side. Zayn puts his arm around Liam’s waist and pulls him closer. “Yeah sorta,” He says with a shrug, fingers coming up to play with Liam’s hair. “I guess I kinda figured you would want to see my place.” He says leaning in to lightly kiss Liam’s cheek before continuing. “I’ve only really brought Harry here.” He says and Liam nods, his eyes still looking around the room, trying to really take it all in. “Is it just you here?” Liam asks quietly, finally noticing the lack of anyone else's possessions.

The one blanket over the back of the couch, only Liam and Zayn’s shoes by the door and how only one side of the couch -the side Zayn is sitting on- has a dent in the cushion. Things stay quiet for a moment before Zayn answers. “Oh yeah... My parents live somewhere else.” Liam just nods, not really wanting to push the subject so they sit in silence for a moment before Zayn speaks again. “Do you want to see my bedroom?” He asks and Liam shivers a little bit.

He’s never had a boyfriend before so he’s never really been invited into a boyfriends room before. Zayn did say that they should take things slowly but still, the idea itself has Liam just a touch hot under the collar. All Liam can do is nod, too afraid to use his voice for fear that he’ll say something stupid. Before Liam really have any idea Zayn is pulling him up off the couch and leading him through the kitchen to his room.

Zayn is the first through the doorway, literally leaping onto his unmade bed. Liam stays standing, unsure of what to do with himself. He looks around the room carefully, his eyes catching on the art pieces stashed in the corner of the room. Before he even knows what he is doing he is across the room, standing in front of the canvases. “You paint?” He asks softly, his hand reaching out to touch the paintings lightly.

Zayn makes a grunting sound from the bed, his face buried in the pillows. “I didn’t bring you here to show you my art.” He mumbles, rolling over to face Liam properly. His hair already a mess across the pillow. Liam raises an eyebrow at him, taking the sort three steps to the foot of the bed. “Then why did you bring me here?” He asks, toying with the end of his shirt nervously.

Zayn rolls his eyes, patting the vacant side of the bed. “To sleep with you obviously.” He says before rolling off the bed and beginning to shuck off his pants. It’s like Liam’s whole world stops. What happened to slow?! Liam’s hands are shaking as he goes to take off his pants as well. Zayn is already back in bed before Liam even has his pants down to his knees. “I-uhm..” He starts, unable to finish.

Zayn gives him a small smile, taking a hold of his hand and pulling him into the bed. “Relax.” He says, pushing Liam down so that he can lay his head on Liam’s chest. “I mean literal sleep.” Zayn hums, snuggling into Liam’s side. Just hearing the has Liam relaxing down and before he knows it he’s asleep.

  
xXx  
It’s dark when Liam wakes up disoriented and sweaty. His legs are tangled in something and it's just him inside the bed, he does his best to roll out of the bed but ends up hitting the ground hard due to the blanket around his legs. He lays there for a moment, feeling a little stupid and thanking God that Zayn wasn’t here to see any of that.

He spends a solid five minutes looking for his pants to no avail and ends up just giving up. The rest of the apartment is darker than the bedroom, which makes it harder to really find his way. Eventually, he makes it to the fridge, pulling it open to not only use as a light but to also look for something to drink. He pulls out a bottle water and takes the longest drink of his life.

“Now that's a sight I’d like to see more often.” Zayn’s voice says from somewhere in the dark kitchen, causing Liam to yelp lightly and to drop the still open water bottle. “Fuck.” He curses bending down to retrieve the bottle before any more of the water can spill out. Zayn lets out a laugh, the light from the refrigerator illuminating his spot on the window seal.

It’s then that Liam realizes just how much the small apartment reeks of weed. He shuts the fridge door, slowly making his way towards Zayn. Using the cherry at the end of the joint that Zayn is holding to mark where he was. “You scared the hell out of me.” Liam says, moving to stand between Zayn’s legs and gladly taking the joint from between his fingers, taking a long pull from it.

It’s as he’s breathing the smoke out that he sees someone below the window, the same women from before when they had first arrived at the complex. “There's someone out there.” He starts to say but Zayn is leaning up to kiss him and it all gets lost from there. They kiss for a moment, both forgetting about the joint between and Liam the women outside. It’s not until after they pull back from kissing and Zayn is trying to relight the joint when Liam remember his pants.

“You don’t by chance know where my pants went, do you?” He asks, suddenly feeling very awkward about standing in Zayn’s kitchen with only his boxers and tee-shirt on. In all honesty, he’s not sure why he is even feeling awkward about it, Zayn is wearing the same amount of clothes. “I put them up on my dresser so they wouldn’t get lost.” He says simply, smoke leaking from his lip. He taps the joint against the window seal, ashing it out on to the street below.

Zayn hooks his legs tightly around Liam’s suddenly, pulling him in impossibly closer. A sly grin pulling itself on to his lips before he is taking a long pull off of the joint. He is pressing his lips to Liam’s before Liam can even think. Zayn’s tongue sneaking out to slip its way into Liam’s mouth, Liam’s hands unconsciously moving forward to push under Zayn’s shirt something in the back of his mind practically shouting Zayn’s name.

Their lips move in perfect sync, things getting more than just a touch steamy for a few moments before the shrill ringing of a cell phone cutting through the air in the silence of the kitchen. Liam pulls back, breathing heavily. A feeling of smugness coming over him at the sight of Zayn’s own heaving chest and red kissed lips. The ringing has stopped before Liam had managed to separate himself from Zayn fully. He finds his phone in his pants pocket on the dresser just as Zayn said they would be.

His mums' name flashing on the screen as a missed call, not the first one in fact. He winced as he calls her back, knowing full well he is about to get an ear full. His parents were pretty cool about staying out late and such but only if he called first to clarify that he was going to miss dinner. “Liam?” His mums' voice asks after the first few rings, the concern in her voice emanate. “Yeah, mum.” He says softly, already feeling like a scolded child.

She lets out a relieved breath before speaking again. “You didn’t call, you didn't answer your phone. Liam what if something happened to you?” Liam bites his lip, listening to her prattle on about the many things that could have possibly happened to him. Most of them ending in Liam being dead. “I’m sorry mum, I know I should have called but I feel asleep over at Zayn’s and have just only woken up.” He admits as he is pulling on his pants.

She goes quiet for a moment before letting out a loud and hearty laugh. She laughs for quite a while, much to Liam’s displeasure, finally calming down enough to speak again. “Oh dear, you are such a silly donut! Just please come home soon.” He rolls his eyes before finally agreeing, passing on his love and apologizing one last time before ending the call. He makes his way back into the kitchen, a dim light now illuminating the room.

Zayn is nowhere in sight, the joint from earlier put out in the ashtray on the kitchen table. Liam wonders into the living room, expecting to find Zayn on the couch maybe watching TV. Instead, he finds an empty room, the whole house as silent as if Liam is the only one there. He looks around the room spotting a door that he hadn’t seen before hiding on the other side of the bookcase. “Zayn?” Liam calls out softly, making his way over to the door.

He raises a hand to knock softly at it, the door opening just as he is about to knock. He’s met with the sight of Zayn, still in his boxers and tee-shirt but with blue paint in his hair now. Zayn steps out of the room, shutting the door tightly behind him. “What's up?” He asks, making his way to the kitchen to wash his hands. “Can you maybe give me a ride home?” Liam asks before quickly adding an “If not I can always call a cab.”

Zayn is shaking his head, head back towards his room when he calls out, “Yeah, just let me gets some pants.” Within a few minutes, he is back and they are out the door, headed towards Liam’s house. After an uneventful ride on the bike, they make it back to Liam’s house, Zayn turning off the bike to walk Liam to his door. Their hands brush as they walk up the steps, neither feeling the need to really speak just yet.

It’s once they reach the door that Liam turns to face Zayn, his eyes drinking in the boy one last time. It’s odd how he just can’t get enough of Zayn, almost like the other boy has cast a spell on him. Or more likely that Liam is just addicted to Zayn’s addictive personality. Never before has he really ever felt this connected to someone, almost like they were made for each other. Zayn leans in for a kiss, pecking softly at Liam’s lips, once, twice and then three times before the front door is opened to reveal Liam’s dad, a small smile on his lips as he says.

“You’ll catch your death standing out here all night, best come in lad.” Liam gives him a nod, his eyes still unable to leave Zayn’s. The other boy gives him a light push towards the door before turning around and bonding down the stairs to his bike, placing the helmet on his head before blowing Liam a goodbye kiss. Liam watches him leave, eyes staying trained on his back as he turns down the street. He had a _really_ great time with Zayn today, so much so that he doesn’t even care that he blew off the rest of class just to go home with his boyfriend and just sleep.

His _boyfriend_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Ideas? Who is that strange woman? Chapter Title: So I Guess I Smoke - Futuristic FT Dizzy Wright


	4. True Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, it's been a little while since I updated and I'm sorry about that. I wanna give a shout out to all the people who have commented and begged me to continue, You all are amazing. Thank you. I thought it would be nice to spice things up and give you, not only an insight into Louis and Harry's relationship but a little bit of insight into Zayn's mind as well.

**_Louis_ **

 

Louis never fancied himself a romantic type, the type to really go all out. He was more of the occasional flower here and there, a nice meal at home with maybe a movie type of lad. Of course the love his life is nothing like that, Harry is the type to pack a wonderful picnic, drive you out to the beach and lay down a blanket to have sexy wine drunk sex on the beach. Now, how the hell was Louis supposed to keep up with that?

 

Now it’s not that Louis didn’t even try, because he did. Oh, boy, did he try. Like their first date freshman year, Louis had -ironically- finally gotten up the nerve to ask Harry out as more than a friend only to have the younger boy beat him to it, asking him out for dinner. Louis practically spewing water out over the table that had been in front of him at the time. Of course, he had agreed instantly.

 

They had met up at the local diner, both wanting to keep it casual in case things got too weird. They had been halfway through their dinner when Harry had pulled out a rectangle box, setting it on the table casually before slowly pushing it across the table towards Louis with one finger. Louis had raised an eyebrow at him before picking up the box. “What’s this?” He asked,

 

Harry just shrugged, taking a small sip of his coke. “Open it and find out.” Louis had rolled his eyes but opened it up anyway. Inside resting on cream paper was the most beautiful bracelet Louis had ever seen, a simple golden H charm, two small dove charms, and golden L charm were the only things adorning the bracelet. “What's this for?” He asked, carefully taking the bracelet out to place it on his wrist.

 

Harry only smiled for a moment before reaching out across the table to grab the hand that had the bracelet on. “Louis, this is quite forward of me but I have loved you since that first day of PreK when I spilled my juice all over your shirt and you had just smiled, said it was alright and asked me to stay for lunch,” Harry said, bringing Louis’ hand up to his lips to kiss. “This is just to show you that I’m gonna be with you forever,” He said before a funny look crossed his face, a small laugh had come out from him before he had said, “Like a pre-pre wedding ring.” 

 

That's all it took really and so began many happy years of not only receiving wonderful gifts from Harry but great displays of affection as well from the younger boy. Harry never seeming to mind that Louis didn’t ever really buy him flowers or take him out on romantic dates. Perfectly happy to just be at Louis’ side for everything. Even coming to all of his home games to support and cheer for the lad. 

 

He’s supposed to meet Harry by the locker room after practice, their usual ritual of heading back to Harry’s since, his mum -Anne- was at work and the house was quiet to do homework and most defiantly fool around. He catches sight of Harry’s soft curly hair before he really sees all of the boys. He’s resting against the wall, talking with one of Louis’ teammates when Louis is able to fully see him.

 

He’s got his usual tight skinnies, awful band shirt and maroon boots on. He looks good enough to eat. Louis sneaks up on the side of him, reaching out to pinch the other boys side quickly. Harry lets out a squeak, batting Louis’ hand away before saying his goodbyes to the other boy and turning to face Louis fully. “Jeeze, don’t scare me like that,” Harry says as Louis is reaching up to adjust his head scarf before reaching out a hand for Harry to hold.

 

“Ready to go love?” Louis asks as he is towing Harry down the hall toward to exit, Harry gives a nod, holding on tightly to the arm that is holding his hand with his other hand. He lets Louis pull him all the way to his car, smiling politely when Louis opens the car door for him. “Thanks, babe,” Harry says before Louis shuts the door, leaning over to start the car as Louis runs around to the driverside. 

 

“So I was thinking I could just drop you off at home and the run home myself so I can shower and what not,” Louis says, his eyes trained on the road as he comes to a stop at a stop light. He glances over at Harry, finding the younger boy pouting lightly. “But we always just go right back to mine.” He says, reaching out to grab Louis’ hand. “You know you can always shower at mine, I got clothes you can wear.” Louis shakes his head, he has to stick to the plan. “Hazy, you and I both know I drown in your clothes. Thank you, sweetheart, but I’m just gonna run home for a mo.”

 

Harry lets out a sigh, the pout falling from his lips before he says “Alright, just promise you’ll come back.” Louis almost laughs at that, the mere idea that he wouldn’t come back on tonight of all nights has him fighting hard to keep the giggles down. He pulls up out front of Harry’s house, putting the car in park before turning to really face his beautiful pouty boyfriend. “I’ll always come back to you Haz.” He says gently, leaning forward to kiss his lips softly. 

 

Those words alone have Harry smiling widely, his head nodding enthusiastically. “That's what I like to hear.” Harry says, coming forward to rub his nose against Louis’ before he is climbing out the car and calling out an “I’ll make chicken parm!” as he is rushing inside the house with a backward wave. Louis chuckles at that, leave it to his boy to make the most romantic dinner on this night. He makes it home in no time, parking the car in the empty garage before heading inside to shower and change. 

 

His parents are off in Sweden on business for their company, fortunately taking the four younger girls with them, leaving the seven-bedroom home empty save for Louis. He showers and dresses quickly, pleased with himself for laying out his clothes for tonight before school this morning to make things faster. Even though he’s incredibly nervous about how things will go over tonight he is still excited too.

 

After fixing his hair into a nice swooping quiff he heads to his parents' room. Careful not to disturb anything inside the room besides what he came for, having express permission to not only enter their room but to go through his mother's jewelry box. 

 

Two weeks ago Louis had met with his Nan, taking some fresh cookies over from his mum and just generally seeing how the older lady was. After exchanging pleasantries Louis got right down to it. 

 

_ ~Two weeks ago~ _

 

_ His left leg will not stop jiggling, hasn’t even so much as paused since Louis sat down on the sofa next to Nan. Gladly accepting the tea from her before taking a large sip. “What’s wrong Lou?” She asks, her wrinkled hand coming out to softly touch Louis’ bicep. He takes a deep breath as she gives him an encouraging pat. “Well Nan, I’m actually here to talk to you about the engagement ring Grandda gave you when he asked you to marry you.” He says, setting down the tea. _

 

_ All Nan does for a moment is just smile, almost like she is reflecting back on receiving the ring from his very nervous Grandda all those years ago. “Is that so?” She asks, taking both of Louis’ hands in her own. “Finally gonna give it to Harry, huh?” She says, snickering lightly at him before standing up and motioning for him to follower her.  _

 

_ They enter her room, Nan going straight for her jewelry box while Louis hangs back slightly. He doesn’t want to invade her space. “You’re grandfather such a romantic.” She says offhandedly before turning back to Louis and presenting the ring to him. “Took me out to Bennie’s and got down on one knee only to realize he left the ring in the car, the silly goose.” She says fondly, placing the gold band in Louis’ palm.  _

 

_ “Nan?” He asks softly, his eyes trained on the ring. “Do you think I am doing to the right thing?” He asks, eyes finally coming up to meet hers after a few moments of silence. “Do you want to spend forever with him?” She asks in return, taking hold on his hand that is holding the ring. “Do you feel it in your heart?”  Louis doesn’t even have to think to answer, he knew he was gone for the younger boy the very first day they had met. The curly haired boy was definitely not something he was willing to give up, had been like that since day one. “Yes.”  _

 

_ “There you have it then.” She says, leading him out into the living room. “Just remember that I need a great grandbaby before I die.” She had meant it jokingly but Louis be damned to do otherwise _

 

_ ~ _

  
  


The ring feels heavy in his hand, the responsibility and complete commitment of the whole idea only now just washing over him. He’s reaching in his pocket to pull out the ring box he had bought especially for tonight when his phone rings in his other pocket, making just sky high. The ring almost slipping out of his fingers and putting him just about into cardiac arrest, Harry’s name flashes over the display.

 

He's so freaked out about giving away his plans beforehand that he just opts for it to ring through, typing out a quick message just so Harry won't try calling again.

 

**_Just finishing up, be over in a mo xxx Lou_ **

 

He stashes the ring away inside the box, glad to have it safe as he places the box inside his coat pocket. Wouldn’t want Harry to see the outline in his trousers and ask about it before the right time. He makes sure that everything was as when he entered before leaving his parents room, shutting the door firmly behind him. He’s almost to the kitchen when his phone rings. Harry.

 

**_Your mum called, said to have you take some red wine out of the cellar and bring it over for date night. She also said something about waiting until a honeymoon?_ **

**_xH_ **

 

Louis just about shits his pants. Can anyone keep their mouth shut around here? Of course, his mum would be the one to fucking blow it. He quickly sends a text to his mum, telling her off for almost blowing it before texting Harry back.

 

**_Sounds good, I wouldn’t listen to a thing she says. Merlot or Pinot Noir?_ **

 

Harry never texts back so Louis goes with the Pinot Noir.

  
  


xXx

 

Turns out the Pinot Noir was a great choice, Harry instantly gushing about how good he had chosen once he’d seen the bottle. Dinner isn’t ready yet, Harry rattling off a list of things still to be done. Louis ends up setting the table, chuckling to himself about how only his boyfriend could start cooking at four, still not be dressed or have the table set and still not be done with the food by six.

 

With the table set and ready he heads into the kitchen, Harry must not have heard him enter because he is dancing around and singing loudly. He’s in front of something that is boiling, making the whole room smell delicious still just shaking his butt as Louis comes forward to wrap his arms around the younger boys waist. Harry just leans back into the embrace, humming lightly. 

 

“It’s done, I’m just gonna go upstairs and get dressed,” Harry says, turning around in Louis’ arms to kiss his lips softly. Louis nods, taking a step back to let Harry by. Once Harry is out of the room he gets to work plating the amazing looking food and bringing out the basket of bread as well as pulling the wine out of the fridge where Harry had placed it. 

 

He knows he only has a few more minutes before Harry comes back down, so he is rushing around the room. He’s right in the middle of turning on some mood music when he hears Harry coming down the stairs and has just finished pouring their wine when Harry rounds the corner. “Oh,” He says, a small smile on his lips, “You could have waited and I would have helped you set up.”

 

Louis just shakes his head, pulling out a chair for Harry to sit in. “You did all the cooking love, the least I could do is get everything ready.” He says, sitting down in his own chair across from Harry. Harry rolls his eyes “It’s only because you can’t cook at all.” It’s teasing but Louis knows it’s true, his thoughts flashing back to when Harry had tried to teach him to cook some years ago. It had ended in a lecture from the fire department Chief.

 

They are almost finished with dinner when Louis finally gets the nerve up to actually take the ring box out from his jacket pocket where it had been burning a hole for the past hour and a half. Harry is going on about some project coming up that’s worth fifty percent of his grade in eco-science. Louis is nodding along, adding in his two cents when it’s needed but mostly just waiting for Harry to talk.

 

He takes one last look at the satin ring box before he sets it on the table, Harry to busy talking and sipping his wine to notice at first. It’s when Louis is pushing it across the table with just one finger that Harry finally notices. He’s got a bemused look on his face, looking back and forth between the ring box and Louis questionably. “What’s this?” He asks, picking up the small box to look over more closely. 

 

“Open it and find out.” Louis challenges and much to his delight he is met with a saucy smirk from Harry across the table. Harry eyes the box for a moment longer before he opens it. His eyes going comically wide at the sight of the ring. “Lou.” He breathes out, his eyes dancing between the ring and Louis. Louis smiles softly, reaching a hand out for Harry to take. “Harry, Haz, my love.” Louis starts, finding it hard to finish over the lump in his throat. “I’ve been thinking about this a lot actually, about spending forever with you.”

 

“You’re my best friend, have been since day one and I can’t imagine my life without you so that's why I got to thinking, that maybe you felt the same way. Now, this is not something that has to happen right now but maybe in the future.” He doesn’t even remember being his nervous on their first date or even when they had sex for the first time. Harry, for the most part, is just silent, a large smile the only thing really letting Louis know that he wasn’t against the idea.

 

Louis is like five seconds away from taking it back and maybe Harry senses that because he finally starts to speak. “I can’t believe this. Here I was thinking that this would never happen unless I did it.” He says, laughter breaking out loudly at the end before he is digging around in his pocket. Louis is confused ‘unless I did it.’ What the fuck does that mean? Harry sets a small box on the table, pushing it over to Louis in the same manner as all those years before.

 

Now it is Louis’ turn to almost cry of laughter. When they say great minds think alike Louis didn’t think they had really meant it. Louis is quick to open the box, the sight of the beautiful golden band instantly bringing tears to his eyes. Just because he isn’t the most romantic one doesn’t mean that he isn’t the cry baby of this relationship.

 

He’s quick to pull the ring out, having a hard time really seeing it through his stupid tears. He can tell though, just from the feel of it, that there is something engraved on the inside. “What does it say?” He asks, with a small sniffle that has Harry grinning madly. Harry is up and out of his chair and down on his knees on the side of Louis’ chair in a matter of seconds, taking the ring from Louis’ shaking hands.

 

He is slipping it onto the appropriate finger in no time, placing a kiss to it once it’s in place. Louis catches sight of his own ring on Harry’s finger and that sight alone has him crashing into Harry, their lips meeting instantly. They are kissing wildly for a few moments, the energy is the room electric. Harry finally pulling away first, his chest heaving from the loss of air. He stares into Louis’ eyes for a solid minute before speaking. 

 

“Forever.” He says slowly and Louis can tell just from the look in his eyes that he means it.  _ Forever. _

 

xXx

 

**_Zayn_ **

 

He's right in the middle of finishing up his essay for Criminal Justice when his phone goes off. The loud blaring of Spice Girls: Wannabe is the first tip-off to him that it’s Harry that is calling. He sends a quick glance over to his oven clock. 9:45. Now why Harry is calling so late is at a loss to him, Zayn knew, but only because Harry couldn't shut the hell up about it all week when Louis wasn’t around, that the younger boy had had special plans with his boyfriend for tonight. He even went as far as forcing Zayn along to help pick out a ring for Louis. Basically shit himself just about when Zayn suggested that he get it engraved.

 

“ ‘lo?” He says when he answers, almost immediately regretting it when a loud shriek comes from the other end. Harry is talking so fast at first Zayn has to yell into the phone to get him to slow down. “He said yes Zayn! He said yes!” Is what Zayn finally gets out of him after a few more moments of shrieking on Harry’s end. “That’s great mate,” Zayn says, shrugging his phone between his shoulder and ear in order to make himself a drink. “Go get Liam and meet us at the spot to celebrate.” He already knows where he means, the same place that they first met. “Haz, It’s ten at night, you know Li is gonna be asleep already.”

 

Harry just snorts on the other end of the line, Louis’ loud voice coming through instead of Harry’s. “Just use your Zaynier superpowers on him, Zee, Everyone knows Liam’s got a soft spot for little old you.” He teases, which in turn has Zayn rolling his eyes. If only he knew just how much of a soft spot Zayn has for Liam, let alone the one Liam has for Zayn. That’s something Liam and him haven’t really gotten around to talking about, both choosing instead to spend their time together mostly smoking weed and kissing. Not that Zayn minds, in fact, he would rather do nothing else for the rest of his life but he knows it's unavoidable and honestly he’s not really sure why they haven’t discussed with the other boys.

 

“Yeah sure whatever, I’ll see what I can do.” He says, setting his drink cup in the sink before saying his goodbyes to Harry and Louis. Louis loudly making him swear to show up with Liam in tow but to also bring something for the group to smoke on. He ends up stuck on the phone with them for another five minutes while Louis tries to describe what kind of joint paper to bring. He ends up leaving his flat sometime after 10:15, shooting a text to Liam on his way out the door. 

 

**_Harry and Louis are calling an emergency meeting Zx_ **

 

He’s outside Liam’s window by 10:30, his text never receiving a reply or even being read for that matter. The Payne house is all dark, the only light on coming from the street light out front. He tries texting again but doesn’t get a reply, instead, he opts to start throwing pebbles at Liam’s window. It goes unanswered for quite a while, for so long that Zayn is about to call it quits. He is fishing his phone out of his pocket to text Harry when Liam’s window finally opens. Liam’s head pokes out, his hair a crazy mess as he rubs at tired eyes. “Zayn?” He calls down unsurely, eyes squinting down into the darkness at Zayn. 

“Come down,” Zayn calls back, finding it hard to keep his voice down at the sight of the other boy. It’s crazy just how more beautiful Liam gets to him every time he sees him. Liam shakes his head, leaning against the window frame. “You come up.” Zayn lets out a low laugh, his own head shaking back at Liam. “I don’t want to get you in trouble.” He says truthfully biting his lip, he knows that Mr. and Mrs. Payne are pretty cool but he really doubts that they would be okay with him sneaking through their house and up into their sons' room in the middle of the night. Liam is hugging himself against the cool night air when he finally speaks. “Fine.”

 

With that, he is shutting the window and closing the curtains behind it. Instantly Zayn regrets it. He should have just does as Liam asked and went up to his room. Suddenly the light in Liam’s room flicks on and Zayn’s regret vanishes, he watches as Liam’s shadow moves across the room through the curtains. He watches for a moment more before heading back to his bike, leaning against it while he waits. The light in Liam’s room flicks off and all is dark once again, a few minutes pass by while he waits before his phone goes off. He’s fully expecting it to be Liam, telling that he can’t or that he has changed his mind. It’s Louis instead. 

 

**_Where the hell are you? Even Niall showed up before you._ **

 

He doesn’t get the chance to reply, his attention-getting caught on Liam coming out of the front door. He can’t help the smile that comes to his face at the sight of him. Even in sweats and a ratty old jumper he is by far the most beautiful person in Zayn’s world. Liam is rushing down the steps toward him, basically jumping into Zayn’s arms before planting a sloppy kiss to Zayn’s lips. “What are you doing here?” He asks, his face nuzzled into Zayn’s neck. “Don’t you ever check your phone?” Zayn teases, squeezing Liam’s hips lovingly. “It’s dead.” He says simply not offering anything else on the matter.

 

Zayn passes him the helmet before getting onto the bike, holding it still so that Liam can climb on the back. “Harry and Louis have an announcement to make, they demanded the group to meet up.” Liam only nods, placing his head on Zayn’s shoulder and lets Zayn drive them through the silent town. It’s only a few minutes later that they pull up outside the park, Zayn can already hear Niall’s loud accent blaring through the silent park. “Fack, finally. Been waiting ‘ere ages!” Zayn only rolls his eyes even though he knows only Liam can see it. He goes for Liam’s hand almost automatically, like his brain was on autopilot. 

 

Liam’s must be on autopilot as well because he doesn’t say anything just takes Zayn’s hand without question. None of the boys say anything when they make it over to them by the slides but he knows Harry spots their hands, his eyebrows raising ever so slightly. He doesn’t say anything, even if he would have tried to he wouldn’t even be heard over Louis loud cry. “Look a this!” Louis is shoving his left hand into Liam’s face without ceremony, showing the simple ban glinting in the moonlight. 

Liam lets out a loud gasp, his hands flying up to grip onto Louis’ hand to get a better look at the ring. “Oh my god!” He shrieks, both Louis and him letting out a loud squeal of happiness before they are off in a mad rush. Words spilling out a million miles a minute,  Zayn finds himself just smiling fondly at the two before turning his attention to Harry. “That’s not the only thing,” Harry says, lifting up his own hand to show off. A lovely gold band on his finger. At first, Zayn is confused, he sure as hell don’t remember Harry picking out a second ban on their shopping adventure. “Great minds think alike.” Is what Harry says in reply to Zayn’s questioning gaze and really that's all Zayn needs to know about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments or even ideas in the next chapter? Thank you so much for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Continue? Chapter Title: Sublime (Remix)- Modsun FT MGK


End file.
